Going Through Hell
by emo barbie
Summary: After the disappearance of Octavia, Bellamy turns his anger and blame onto Jasper, forcing a dramatic change in his life and sends them all into a chaotic downward spiral of rage, uneasy truces, friendship and misplaced compassion. Pairings: Eventual Bellamy/Jasper. Jasper/Octavia. Bellamy/Raven. Monty/Raven and of course Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Going Through Hell**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating:** T**

Summary: **After the disappearance of Octavia, Bellamy turns his anger and blame onto Jasper, forcing a dramatic change in his life and sends them all into a chaotic downward spiral of rage, uneasy truces, and misplaced compassion. **

Main Pairing: **Eventual Bellamy/Jasper**

Other Pairings: **Jasper/Octavia, Bellamy/Raven, Monty/Raven and of course Canon pairings.**

Ext: **(Chapter 1 and 2 circles around unseen and "sorta scene" events in Episode 6. Chapter 3 is where the actual fic will really begin)**

**This fic strives around the idea I got after watching episode 6, where Jasper actually only goes to search for Octavia because Bellamy threatens him, instead of doing it out of his own courage. I'm not sure how far this will actually follow along with the series though, It might follow along the plot lines of Season 1, but I am not the biggest fan of season 2, so you'll just have to read to find out. (I also know this kinda comes out Choppy, but since I was just kinda picking out scenes from the episode without really typing out the entire episode it will be. Once Chapter 3 comes along the choppiness should be gone and it should flow a little more smoother. **

**Despite everything I have seen and read for the fandom of The 100, I have come to be disappointed in the very lack there-of of the one pairing I have come to admire. Bellamy/Jasper. Some might find it an odd pairing, but I fell for these two, and after they hug, I came to find their personalities more and more intriguing together. Besides, Jasper never gets the girl, so why the fuck not get the #1 play boy in the entire camp? And I mean come on? If you finally look at it, with these two together it's like NO ONE gets let out :I (At least the main characters) Everyone's got someone, everyone's happy. Regardless, I have decided to make my own fanfic, in hopes that others might join me in these two. The more fics the merrier!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Going Through Hell<strong>

_Chapter 1  
><em>

"Have you seen my sister?" Jasper practically walked into the broad chest of Bellamy as the younger male attempted to step out of his tent, the man questioning him as he effortlessly blocked his path.

"What? No, why?" Jasper turned a confused look up at the other, to his surprise finding Bellamy giving him a scrutinizing look, like he believed Jasper was lying.

"She's gone."

"She's what?" Jasper tried to shove past Bellamy once more, his head already trying to see around the broader male, his eyes searching in an attempt to spot Octavia somewhere in camp, as if Bellamy had just overlooked her.

Bellamy's glare only hardened on him as he stood fast to his spot, forcing Jasper to step back again and turn his attention on him once more. Which he did, only to quickly turn to stare down at the ground.

"W-well, then we should go looking for her. I think she was going out to find yo-"

"Going out?" The self proclaimed leader suddenly barked. "Why did you let her leave camp?"

"What?" Jasper asked once more, blinking before shaking his head. "I'm not going to tell her what to do." He wasn't her keeper. He wasn't Bellamy.

"Why the hell didn't you go with her then?!"

He opened his mouth to respond, to defend his decision, but found himself standing there like a fish; stuttering on air, his bottom lip quivering. It didn't take long for Bellamy to put the pieces together, anger flashing across his features.

"Let me guess, you didn't have the balls to man up and actually go past the fucking wall?!" He snapped, shoving Jasper further back into the tent, proceeding to follow after him as he got into his face. "And now she's out there because of you!" He jammed a finger into his chest, Jasper continuing to stumble backwards until he hit the makeshift table that took up most of the shared tent between him and Monty. Of course it made a nice canopy bed, so he wasn't truly complaining. Besides, Monty needed a work table, despite the cramped space, and it had given them a tent all to themselves. "You coward!"

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Bellamy continued, only for Jasper to come to the scary conclusion that Bellamy was really close, like close-close, close enough to kill him without too much effort. "I looked past her doting on you because I figured she just felt sorry for you. I figured, it couldn't be _too_ bad, because you were a decent guy. How much trouble could she get into?" He felt like he should have been prideful or honored that the man thought him "decent. That he was actually looking past the fact that he was after Octavia, because he thought that he was good for her. But, after a split second, it was quickly squashed down with fear and shame by the others words. "Man up and stop being such a child! Anyone else would have followed her, would have never let her walk past those gates alone. She was better off with Atom. At least he was man enough to take care of her." Bellamy glared at him, studying him for a second, gauging him for a reaction, or debating whether or not he was worth killing.

Jasper bit back a whimper, his eyes wide as he gulped down his fear, but instead of a punch to the face he found a rusty rebar being thrust into his hand. "You're coming with us." Bellamy gave a curt order, making it perfectly clear that there was no going against him. He leaned in, his voice turning into a low growled out snarl, like an angry dog to a potential threat; that though he didn't _want_ to attack, he had every intention on doing so if the other stepped out of line. And Jasper wasn't keen on testing to see if it was true. "And if anything happens to her, I will make sure you wish Murphy or that Grounder _had_ killed you."

**|100|**

"Hey, everybody! Gather 'round and grab a weapon!" Bellamy called out as he threw down a thick cloth. The blanket unraveling to reveal a pile of homemade melee weapons. "My sisters been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her."

Jasper watched as the search party began to pick up the weapons, Jasper moving to cradle the rebar in his hands, willing the fears clawing at him towards the back of his mind. It wasn't much compared to the the other weapons, but it was something. Maybe Bellamy knew this and wasn't giving him a good weapon on purpose. Like he was hoping Jasper would be attacked by whatever grounders might be out there lurking for them, and though he wasn't willing to send him out there completely unprotected, he wasn't wasting a real weapon on him either.

Or, maybe Jasper was just over thinking things.

He took a deep breathe as he let his head fall, shuffling his feet as he moved past the line of people grabbing weapons to join the rest of the "ready" search party. He was stopped in his tracks however, by a hand grabbing onto his arm, finding Clarke tilting her head and leaning down to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this." He turned up to look at her, despite trying to hide it he could tell it was clearly shown on his face; his fear, plain as day. "You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

Jasper quickly averted his eyes back down towards the ground, unable to meet hers as he tried to hide the sudden shame that quickly clouded over and mingled in with the fear that dwelled there. "Clarke," his voice came out in a whisper, almost like he didn't want anyone else to hear, "I need to do this." It wasn't _really_ a lie. He did believe he should be out there looking for Octavia as well. After all, Bellamy was right, he shouldn't have let her go off alone like that. But she had claimed she needed to speak to her brother. Still, he felt ashamed for the feeling of relief that had set in when she clarified that she wanted to speak to him "alone". Though that still didn't mean he should have let her go. At least silently stalking her would have been more manly then going to cower back in his tent.

In truth, if he said he was completely okay with going, Jasper would be lying.

It was at night, he hadn't even been able to will himself to step outside that wall during the daytime, and his mind wasn't being to kind at hiding what could possibly be waiting out there for him in the darkness.

Octavia was gone, maybe all thanks to a grounder, and Jasper was certain that if they met them he'd be of no use; he'd freeze up, scream, maybe even run away like the child everyone thought him to be.

Despite his pride telling him that he needed to go, his fears told him he needed to stay far away from this situation as possible. He took another deep breathe before looking back at her finally, but his eyes momentarily widened as they spotted Bellamy behind her.

"We need all the people we can get." Bellamy's eyes narrowed on him, as if daring him to back down now, to see if he held true to his threat. Jasper's eyes quickly retreated back towards the ground as he gave a quick nod and then pushed past them both. He kept his head low as he scampered by like a dog with it's tail between it's legs, only daring to glance at Bellamy out of the corner of his eye.

Clarke didn't seem to convinced by his words, even less by his actions; turning towards Bellamy to find the man glaring after Jasper. This only added to her suspicions as a questionable look crossed over her face, opening her mouth to say something, but Bellamy was faster.

"We need a tracker." He informed her, receiving a sigh and nod from her, knowing full well who he planned to bring along. It at least however ended any kind of question or accusation that might have been on the tip of her tongue. "Finn, get out here!"

They waited a moment, with no response from the male; Bellamy's hands tightened on his waist as he turned to scope out their search party, to see all they had gathered. His eyes narrowed on Jasper, who once again quickly turned his own gaze back towards the ground.

Kid couldn't even meet his eyes now.

Bellamy sighed, bringing up one hand to rub at his forehead, before allowing it to run through his hair. He felt a small tug of guilt pull at his chest. Jasper was a scared kid after all, he didn't blame him after everything he'd been through, but he didn't need the kid going out there like this either. He'd be jumping as shadows, maybe taking someone's head off with his rebar if spooked.

Kid needed to toughen up; otherwise, he was of no use to Bellamy.

After a moment more of waiting, he turned on his heels. "Finn, we're leaving!" He called out as he started heading for the entrance, glancing back as he heard Finn call after him, only to find him lagging behind to talk to Clarke. He rolled his eyes, coming to land on Jasper next, who, after a moment's thought, he took the opportunity to grab, pulling on his arm to bring him to a stop.

"Look, about before." Bellamy sighed, leaned in towards the other and let his eyes quickly glance around them. The rest of the pack paused at the entrance to glance around them, unwilling to proceed on without their leader. They stood like that for a moment, Bellamy seeming to try and gather the words, or more so gathering the actual willpower to actually say the words.

"I'm sorry." He finally confessed, moving to lower his voice to a whisper. "The reason Octavia was out there to begin with was...because of me."

"Yeah, I know." He tugged his arm free from the others grasp, his expression never changing from one of discomfort, fear and a glimpse of annoyance.

"She was mad. Probably stormed off. I'm sure she's just brooding somewhere to get at me. I just..."

"You needed someone to blame." Jasper finished his sentence, even if he hadn't been about to use those exact words. "No, I get it." He continued in monotone. "I do. It's fine. You were right. I should have gone out there with her."

"Well, no, Jasper-" The kid didn't seem to get it, but unfortunately he was cut off by another member of the group.

There was a shout, pointing out the odd view in the sky above, everyone's attention being pulled up to the stars above. Both Jasper and Bellamy turning their attention away from the other to take in the phenomenon before them, unsure exactly what they were seeing.

Clarke was more then happy to shed some light on it as she strode up, Bellamy glancing at her before turning to look at Jasper, the boy meeting his eyes for a moment before averting them back up towards the sky.

Those eyes would be right back on him though, when the blame was pointed at him for the death of the Ark's people. What had originally been thought to be shooting stars, was a funeral...and it was his fault.

He didn't miss the look of bewilderment and judgement that shown in those eyes.

'Well, he's looking at you now.'

Bellamy gave a slight shake of his head as he let out a frustrated sigh, giving a slight roll of his eyes as he turned and led the group out into the woods.

**|100|**

He watched Bellamy descend down the hill, watched as he disappeared into the darkness below.

_Man up. _

Well, it was now or never. Jasper glanced around, taking a deep breathe before moving. He wasn't going to sit up here looking like a coward. No, he was going to prove to Bellamy that he did deserve Octavia. That he was a man.

He shoved the rebar into his belt, turning and handing Finn the torch, never missing the grin Finn gave him in return. One that showed pride in the fact that Jasper was stepping up. He guess, he owed it to Bellamy; nothing like a death threat to finally get you over your fears.

He landed with a soft thud, making his way over towards the kneeling leader, who glanced up at him, turning to reveal the blood on his fingers. A look of worry evident in his eyes as he turned them back down towards the blood. "It's fresh."

Jasper looked between the blood and Bellamy, moving a tad closer towards the other, wanting to say something, his mouth opening and closing, his breathe hitching, but...he couldn't find the words. He couldn't bring himself to say "She's fine" or "It doesn't mean anything" or even "We'll find her", because he didn't know, and from what he was seeing, he didn't know exactly what they were in for.

Instead, he opted out for lightly grabbing Bellamy's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze in comfort only to find Bellamy easily shrugging it off with a weary glance back at him. "Sorry" was on his lips before he knew it, but Finn was already beside them and he was left looking like a fish once more.

He quickly clamped his mouth shut, swallowing the words and turning to stare at the ground again.

"Someone else was here." Bellamy nodded towards the footprints in the dirt as if nothing had happened, Finn leaning down to examine them.

"These prints are deeper going that way." The tracker finally conclude. "He was carrying her."

There was a sudden surge of hope as Jasper had a recollection of his own encounter with the grounders. Shuffling from one foot to the other (well..the best you can shuffle while squatting), a small smile pulling at his lips as he realized he could in fact give Bellamy some comfort, now that he had to make up for the awkward attempt. "If they took her, she's alive." He glanced between the two, only to realize Finn looked far less reassured by this statement, not even meeting his eyes. Finn didn't seem to believe it, which concerned him. Jasper didn't remember a lot about his attack, just being pierced by the spear, dragged off and waking up to find himself surrounded by friends. Maybe there was something he was missing. Something that Finn obviously knew. His voice fell, the rest of his sentence not nearly as reassuring as before. "...like when they took me." It almost sounded more like a question then a statement.

Regardless, it seemed to give them reason as they all stood up and started following the foot prints.

Jasper came to notice how Bellamy fell further and further behind with each step, until Jasper and Finn were the one's leading. He had a sinking feeling that Bellamy was afraid they'd stumble upon her body and that alone came to weigh down his every step, not wanting to be the first to spot her. It was even less assuring when they came to find their path decorated with skeletons hanging from the trees. Everyone stopped in their tracks, Bellamy moving to quickly take the lead again.

"I don't speak grounder. But I'm pretty sure this means keep out."

Finn's statement erupted a collection of retreats.

"Let's get out of here. It's crazy."

"Yeah, me too."

Jasper turned to watch them begin their retreat, trying hard to squash his own desire to turn back. Despite his attempt, he found one foot stepping behind him, his eyes nervously scanning their surroundings, fearing a group of Grounder's were awaiting them as he watched more turn to flee. There was a sudden tug on the bottom of his right sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. His head turned back, eyes glancing down to find Bellamy just barely pinching the sleeve of his coat, but never actually bothering to take his eyes away from the skeletons. The action caught him off guard, assuming it was a warning: that he wouldn't dare follow after the others, not on Bellamy's watch. Apparently, despite his apology, he wasn't letting Jasper back down, his threat was going to stay alive until his sister was found.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility."

The hold on his jacket was released as the words were directed back at them, Bellamy surging forward. Jasper found himself left rather confused, unsure what any of this meant. Did he want him to follow? Was he actually giving him the choice to go back? But then why grab onto him when he tried?

Jasper gulped, torn between running from the obvious omen of death staring him in the face, telling him to turn back now, and the desire to find Octavia, to be the hero he so desperately wanted to be.

There was also that threat that still loomed in the forefront of his mind from Bellamy.

He had to choose. Now.

"I'd walk into hell to find her."

The Blake's won.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be a lot more "unseen scenes" instead of these "rewritten events", but I had to add in the events as this is where I decided to root the story, letting it bloom from these specific events. So please.<br>**

**Don't be afraid to drop a review, suggestions are also greatly welcomed. Even if the suggestion doesn't fit into this fanfic, you should never be afraid to suggest ideas, who knows, maybe you'll inspire a whole nother fic.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**If you couldn't tell from the first chapter the **|100|**'s are dividers. I have made a lot of dividers throughout my fanfictions but most of them Fanfiction for some reason find...unnecessary and they are just removed from my stories. These so far are the only dividers that no matter what I put in them, seem to stay.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Jasper watched with weary eyes as Finn was laid out on the table, as Clarke began to look him over and Raven moved to try and contact the Ark.

He felt out of the loop again, like he had once again become useless. He_ had_ become useless, there was nothing more he could do.

"He's going to be fine, Clarke will take care of him." Octavia's voice cut into his thoughts as she took a seat beside him, turning to hug her knees to her chest.

Jasper glanced between her and the bustle around the table before turning to stare at the ground. "Yeah." He muttered without much confidence.

"She took care of you." She pointed out with a smile, leaning over to press her head to his shoulder. A coy smile pulled at the ends of Jasper's lips as the contact caused his heart to skip a beat. He turned to say something to her before a looming presence in the form of two boots out of the corner of his eye made him pause.

"I need you to come with me." Jasper's eyes grew wide as they snapped up to find Bellamy glaring down at him, Octavia's head quickly leaving him, making him miss the contact immediately.

"What? Why?" He began to stamper before Octavia cut him off, snapping at her brother.

"He doesn't need to do anything."

Bellamy turned a glare onto her way, staring her down before turning his attention back towards Jasper. "We're going back out."

"But we just got back." Jasper quickly stood up, holding out his hands like a shield to maintain some distance between him and the other. Surely Bellamy didn't plan on actually dragging him out and finishing him off? He had heard about what he'd done to Atom, strung him up in a tree. But Bellamy had apologized, surely he wasn't planning on keeping good to his threat. "Octavia's safe. What more-" But his words were cut off as the other suddenly grabbed onto his shoulder's, his eyes narrowing as he spun him around, shoving him away from the objecting Octavia and towards the door of the drop ship.

"Bellamy, you can't force people around like that!" Octavia shouted after them, but her brother's grip didn't loosen up. "This isn't the Ark! You're not a guard!" She followed after them, gathering the attention of the other members now. "He doesn't have to listen to-"

"Octavia, just go back inside!" Bellamy suddenly snapped, not releasing his hold on Jasper, but quickly turning to glare at his sister who had followed them out onto the platform, coming to a halt at her brother's glare.

"You can't do this!" She tried again, but didn't take another step, her brother continuing to glare at her before giving up with a short tantrum, consisting of a stomp of her foot and an angry cry as she turned and headed back in.

"Octavia's safe. Why are we going back out?" Jasper finally dared a glance back at Bellamy, the man still glaring at the tarp that concealed the entrance back into the ship, like he was expecting Octavia to pop back out.

"Because." Was his curt reply as he turned back around, once again pushing at Jasper's back, but not hard enough to force him to move. "She won't be with that Grounder still out there." Jasper turned a weary look up at the sky as lighting flashed across the darkened clouds. Now this Jasper had read about. A nasty storm was on top of them. His eyes quickly caught site of Bellamy's hand as he pointed towards the gate. "We're going after him. Find someone and meet me at the gate, we leave in five."

Bellamy turned then, leaving him and heading back towards the ship. Probably to go talk to Octavia. Jasper glancing between the retreating back and the rest of the camp before back again, taking his bottom lip into his mouth as he bit down on it. It wasn't until Bellamy had practically made it into the ship, his hand pushing up the tarp doorway, that Jasper called after him. "Why me?"

He saw what just one of them did to Finn, what he could have done to Bellamy. What he did to Octavia. They had just lost so many to them, why would Bellamy want to go back out?

Why would he think that he was even right for this job? Why not take someone more capable? There were plenty of people willing to do Bellamy's bidding, almost the entire camp would jump at the chance to assist him. So why him? Jasper was useless, he knew that himself.

Bellamy paused in his movements, the tarp pulled back to allow just a glimpse of the choas in the ship beyond. The ex guard glanced back over his shoulder, Jasper finding himself taken aback by the small smirk that he found adorning the man's lips. Even more so by the sincere look the other carried with it.

"Because I trust you." Was his reply, as he turned to glance around the camp, but mostly everyone was inside now, the only people left outside where those still on watch and those trying to get what they could from their tents. His eyes scanned the surroundings, Jasper assuming he might find someone else more worthy of the position, but after a moment they fell right back onto him. Jasper's mouth fell open, "why" once again pooling at the tip of his tongue. The smirk of Bellamy's twitched upwards a little more at the expression he found there. And as if he could read Jasper's mind: "You saved me back in that cave, right? Why wouldn't I?"

And then he was gone.

Leaving Jasper to stand there dumbfounded, until finally he was brought back around by the rumble of thunder overhead, blinking as he finally glanced around him. After a moment's hesitation he finally turned on his heels, making his way towards his tent; he knew full well who he was going to be bringing with him.

**|100|**

It had actually taken some persuasion to convince Monty to come along. Having to help Monty carry all his "mini projects" from their tent up to his workshop on the top floor of the drop ship. Including the still and the two comic books that Monty had stowed away on him from the Ark.

Monty had been against it though, having seen what the grounders could do, just as Jasper had. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on helping Bellamy on his suicide mission. He wasn't as fond of the man as most of the camp, and in truth Jasper would have agreed with him, until recently.

"You're going to help Bellamy?" The tone of disgust had been evident in Monty's voice. "The guy who wanted to kill you when Clarke was trying to save your life?"

Jasper didn't understand it himself, but Bellamy had created a courage within him that even he couldn't quite comprehend. There was just something about Bellamy that made him believe things needed to be done, no matter the danger. Maybe it was because...Bellamy was the first person who actually seemed to believe in him, or well, more like who seemed to think he could do _something_. He was the first person who treated him like a man instead of just some kid. Like the way Clarke and Octavia coddled him, Bellamy didn't.

And because of this Jasper felt like he could actually accomplish something for once. He felt like a man.

"Bellamy needs us."

"No, he doesn't. He needs minions. He's only using you. Anyone else in this camp could easily follow after him. He's just trying to turn you into one of his lackies." Jasper was taken aback by the anger that actually seemed to come from his best friend. Monty thought he was going to turn into another mindless drone, who did Bellamy's bidding, like Miller or Connor; he wasn't.

"Fine, you know what. Don't go. But I still am." Jasper had ended up snapping. "This isn't for Bellamy, it's for Octavia. With that Grounder out there, Octavia's never going to be safe, and I would go through hell and back to protect her."

Monty had still seemed against it, but in the end, he had agreed to tag along. Most likely, solely do to the fact that Jasper refused not to go. It might have also been a little bit to do with him wanting to protect Octavia too. Monty had seemed to become friends with the girl as of recently, but he hadn't been one of the few willing to help find her, so Jasper couldn't be sure how his best friend actually felt for her.

But as they made their way through the forest, and the storm above them began to come down, even he regretted the entire venture himself. They were idiots, even the Grounder's wouldn't be caught dead out in a storm like this.

He wasn't so sure about this anymore. He wasn't even certain he could pull it off. But...it was too late to go back now. This was for Octavia. He had to fight the fears clawing at him again and surge on.

He just couldn't turn back now.

**|100|**

He couldn't do it. He was more certain now then ever. He though he could...but he just couldn't.

He cringed with every impact, watching as Bellamy kicked the grounder once again, sending his head snapping towards the ceiling from another swift kick that caught him just beneath his chin, followed shortly by a punch as he grabbed onto the front of the Grounder's shirt and pulled him closer.

He watched as Bellamy took charge of the situation, or rather took advantage, as he beat the man, snarling out incoherent words with each punch. Jasper had a sneaking feeling he was delivering every punch with a distinct person in mind. Octavia, Finn, Roma...all the people the Grounder's had effected in the short time they had been on the ground.

"Finn!" Came the name, clearly, through gritted teeth as he delivered another punch to the Grounder's face; confirming Jasper's suspicions. "For Jasper!" The male was taken aback by the man for the second time that day, as yet another thump echoed across the cave walls as Bellamy's fist made contact. He hadn't expected his name to be among them.

The Grounder finally dropped, crumbling to the ground at Bellamy's feet. What was it that was said long ago? "Out for the count"? Boxing and UFC fighting. Those were two of the activities that Jasper had taken a shining to. Most of the Ark preferred football, or soccer. But Monty and Jasper had stumbled across them in the archive, had ended up spending quite a few hours of their free days sitting there watching them. Unfortunately, they had been banned from watching them though, after the two had been caught attempting some of the moves. Something that had ended with Monty having a split lip and broken nose, and Jasper with a black eye. Though it had ended with them both getting free meds, so it wasn't a complete let down.

Jasper turned his eyes up from the Grounder to spot Bellamy, who's anger was clearly visible. Jasper took a cautious glance towards Monty who he shared a concerned look with as he found his feet retreating a few steps. There was still an evident scowl assorting Bellamy's features as he glared down at the man. Had to admit though, he was pretty impressed by the Grounder, the man had managed to stay conscious for four kicks and seven punches, all directed at his face, and from Bellamy of all people. That was something in Jasper's book. After all it had only taken a single punch from Murphy to knock him out, though now that he thought of it, it had only taken one to take out Bellamy as well.

Bellamy's breathing finally began to even out. The male turning up the back of his sleeve to wipe at his face, though the look of pure hatred never left.

"Help me get him up." He barked back at them without letting his eyes leave the Grounder, squatting down beside him to unlock the chains.

The two best friend's sent a weary glance each others way, neither stepping forward right away.

"I said get him up!" Bellamy finally snapped, turning to glare at the two. Jasper quickly stepped up, scurrying to the leader's side and bending down, but his hands came to a stop mid-grab. His fear paralyzing him as he watched the slow breathing of the unconscious Grounder, his hands began to shake. He couldn't do this after all. He was still just a scared child.

He could feel Bellamy's eyes on him, watching him intently, and he could feel the rage radiating off him. Jasper briefly closed his eyes as he heard the intake of breathe through what he could only guess were clenched teeth, readying himself for the lashing about to come his way from the other.

Instead, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder and an encouraging whisper of: "You can do this" in his ear.

He blinked. Turning his eyes back towards Bellamy to find that the male was giving him a small smile, followed by a slight nod as their eyes met, encouraging. He felt the hand on his shoulder move, a thumb brushing against his back ever so slightly, before the hand was gone. Bellamy's eyes flickered across Jasper's face, like he was looking for something, most likely a signal that let him know that he was ready.

He wanted to say something. "Thanks", "I know", or even "I'm ready", but nothing seemed to work, instead the only thing he got was a rush of words flashing through his head of the twenty million things NOT to say. Surely there was something, but his mouth wouldn't work for him, and his mind drew a blank.

He was saved as Monty cleared his throat, bringing both men to glance back in his direction. "Not to ruin the whole bro moment or anything, but...um...I don't know exactly how long that Grounder's gonna be out and I don't know about you, but I'd like to get him back to the camp before he wakes up."

Jasper and Bellamy turned one last glance between them, both giving their own small smile that they'd turn down towards the Grounder as, on three, they hauled him up from the dirt floor. Both of them throwing an arm around their shoulder as they began to move him towards the entrance of the hideout. Monty as their lookout.

Hopefully with the storm, they wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the "unseen scenes" XD. I always like to mess around and throw them around in my head, because it leaves you to imagine how things went down. And the biggest thing was how Bellamy had gotten Jasper and Monty to help him drag the Grounder back to camp. At least that's what I got form<br>"Monty and Jasper aren't back yet, and neither is Bellamy"  
>And then "Their back!" - and since they never said anyone else was out there, I assume they were all of the above members.<br>**

**I mean, if Monty and Jasper were doing something else, then you're more then welcome to point out my wrong. But even so, this will be how I'll play it since you know, I'd be kinda a pain to go back and rewrite an entire chapter of my story after I've already continued.  
><strong>

**Whelp, here's to hoping I can convince you to continue reading. Cheers. **


End file.
